1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a heat transfer apparatus, and more particularly to a heat pipe having composite capillary wick structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat pipes have excellent heat transfer performance due to their low thermal resistance, and are therefore an effective means for transfer or dissipation of heat from heat sources. Currently, heat pipes are widely used for removing heat from heat-generating components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers.
A heat pipe is usually a vacuum casing containing therein a working medium, which is employed to carry, under phase transitions between liquid state and vapor state, thermal energy from an evaporator section to a condenser section of the heat pipe. Preferably, a wick structure is provided inside the heat pipe, lining an inner wall of the casing, for drawing the working medium back to the evaporator section after it is condensed at the condenser section. In operation, the evaporator section of the heat pipe is maintained in thermal contact with a heat-generating component. The working medium contained at the evaporator section absorbs heat generated by the heat-generating component and then turns into vapor and moves towards the condenser section where the vapor is condensed into condensate after releasing the heat into ambient environment. Due to the difference in capillary pressure which develops in the wick structure between the two sections, the condensate is then brought back by the wick structure to the evaporator section where it is again available for evaporation.
In order to draw the condensate back timely, the wick structure provided in the heat pipe is expected to provide a high capillary force and meanwhile generate a low flow resistance for the condensate. In ordinary use, the heat pipe needs to be flattened to enable the miniaturization of electronic products incorporating the heat pipe, which may result in damage to the wick structure of the heat pipe. When this happens, the flow resistance of the wick structure is increased and the capillary force provided by the wick structure is decreased, which in turn reduces the heat transfer capability of the heat pipe. If the condensate is not quickly brought back from the condenser section, the heat pipe will suffer a dry-out problem at the evaporator section.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat pipe with improved heat transfer capability; wick structure of the heat pipe will not be damaged and still can have a satisfied wicking force when the heat pipe is flattened.